The present invention relates to the field of mobile communications devices and, more particularly, to an enhanced communications log for a mobile communications device.
Mobile communications have become a vital component of daily life. Using various mobile communications devices, a user is able to talk to/chat with friends, answer emails, and/or browse the Internet from almost anyplace visited. As such, users can encounter a variety of issues keeping track of the large volume of communications that transpire upon their mobile communications device.
The more types of communication supported by the mobile communications device, the more time a user must spend to individually examine the communication data or log for each communication component. That is, the user must access the phone component to look up who has called recently, the text messaging component for recent text messages, and so on. Since these logs are accessed separately, the user is unable to visualize the chronological relationship between various communications (i.e., was the text message sent before or after the phone call was missed).
Further, the logs kept by mobile communications devices tend to overlook important operating conditions that influence how the device is able to process the communications. Sometimes a user misses a phone call while away from their mobile phone, but a phone call can also be missed because the mobile phone is in an area of “No Service”. Conventional phone logs do not make a distinction between calls missed in either of these fashions, nor is an operating context of the mobile communications device provided.